


my disobliging ways are a matter of habit

by catboysmeow



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dancing, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Work In Progress, or at least that tugger has a thing for misto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysmeow/pseuds/catboysmeow
Summary: “Be still my beating heart,” Quaxo replied sarcastically.Tugger flashed a toothy smirk, one that just about any other cat would swoon at. He had discovered long ago that Quaxo was no ordinary cat.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Quaxo/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	my disobliging ways are a matter of habit

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, cats fanfiction in 2021! What could go wrong? 
> 
> FYI, I'm new to the fandom, still learning the many names and characterizations and such. Feel free to correct any mistakes in the comments.
> 
> Headcanons in this fics include: Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo's stagename, Misto and Victoria are siblings, and Munkustrap & Macavity & Rum Tum Tugger are Old Deuteronomy's sons. Also some implied Munkustrap/Demeter. First scene is when Quaxo was a kitten, the rest of this chapter takes place before the ball. 
> 
> Honestly, harder to write from Tugger's POV then expected.

A ball of yarn popped in and out of existence, leaving in its wake a glittery explosion that all the kittens pleasantly screeched at, each firework getting the reaction Tugger was used to whenever he strutted around. Now, the kittens paid no mind to him. Instead, all eyes were on Quaxo and his newly discovered magic. The Felix kitten jumped at every excited scream, ears turned down in a sheepish expression as he performed his wonders.

Tugger heard a sigh and turned to see his brother, Munkustrap with his lips pressed into a line. Tugger raised a brow, wordlessly asking him to voice his troubles.

“I’ll have to keep an eye on that one,” Munk replied, tiredness creeping into his voice. 

Tugger turned back to the scene before them, following his brother’s line of sight to the young magician. “Why’s that?” Tugger asked, eyes narrowing at what he thought to be an innocent enough display.

“With magic like that, Macavity will be after him soon enough,” Munkustrap explained.

Quaxo grinned at a particularly magnificent sparkle burst that included the entire range of the rainbow. The kittens clapped and cheered, this time Quaxo seemed comfortable with the praise.

Tugger suddenly wished he hadn’t asked. His brother’s words, spoken aloud, felt like an omen that could have been easily avoided. Though, Tugger supposed it wasn’t an omens fault for what followed.

\---

“C’mon, Quaxo! Everyone would love a magic show at the ball,” Tugger argued as the two walked along the edges of the junkyard. 

Quaxo was heading home to his humans for the night and Tugger had self-appointed the role of escort in this daily activity. His brother’s words had stuck in his head, even many moons later haunting him anytime he saw Quaxo wandering off alone, which the aloof cat preferred to do. 

“I would love to, truly, but I couldn’t in front of so many cats. Especially not in front of Old Deuteronomy,” Quaxo replied, tail twitching nervously at the thought of performing for such an audience. “I’d freeze in the spotlight.”

Tugger shook his head. “Nonsense, Quaxo. My dad’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Quaxo looked like he wanted to disagree, but he didn’t voice it. Allowing the pair to settle into silence as they walked.

Tugger had grown fond of Quaxo, he was sort of the little brother he never had. Well, perhaps a little brother would be a little more admirable of Tugger. Quaxo rarely made any comments or expressions at Tugger that came anywhere near admiration. It was somehow charming coming from the little tuxedo cat, where it would be annoying coming from his true brother, Munkustrap.

Both of the cats’ ears perked up at the sound of a human calling Quaxo’s name. “Oops, I’d better hurry.” Quaxo picked up his pace, heading straight for the exit he usually took to get home. 

Tugger didn’t bother to keep up, even slowed his stroll as he watched Quaxo leave. “You should really consider what I said about the ball!” he called.

Quaxo paused, turning around to narrow his eyes before returning to his swift pace. “It has already been considered and decided!” he spoke up before he jumped and was out of Tugger’s sight.

Tugger stopped then, leaning against a metal barrel with his mouth twisted into a smile he couldn’t quite get rid of, despite his best efforts.

\---

Tugger traced Bombalurina’s markings down one of her legs, eliciting a pleasant purr from the queen. She pressed herself against him, clearly asking for more. Tugger wasn’t in the mood to indulge Bombalurina. He was only bored and she always made for entertaining conversations.

“You’re an awful tease, Tugger,” Bombalurina bemoaned once she realized the night wouldn’t be going in an exciting direction.

“I think you love it,” Tugger replied with a wicked grin as Bombalurina nuzzled his neck.

A crowd of kittens wandered by, unable to see the tom and queen watching them from their perch. Victoria and Quaxo were amongst them, though Quaxo was trailing behind along with his sister, likely keeping an eye on the younger kits.

“Hey Quaxo!” Tugger called. Quaxo turned, looking up at the tom waving at him. His eyes flickered between Tugger and Bombalurina, giving Tugger a sly smile before rolling his eyes and hurrying to catch up with his sister.

“He’s an odd little kitten,” Bombalurina said as they watched Quaxo scamper off.

“Hardly a kitten these days,” Tugger replied.

“Oh, I know, kitten,” Bombalurina giggled. “He’s just so adorable, like you. I can’t help it. These days half the girls are swooning after him, y’know.”

“Really?” Tugger said. He hadn’t noticed. He always assumed the eyes he felt when he was around Quaxo were aimed solely at himself.

“Sure. Although he hasn’t shown any interest in them. Maybe at his second ball he’ll finally open up a bit.”

Tugger doubted that. Quaxo showed little interest in anything other than his magic. Tugger thought that was just fine, left more queens for himself.

\---

“An alter ego?” Quaxo asked, one black eyebrow raised. 

“Sure, all the greatest magicians had an alter ego,” Tugger explained. “Plus, I’ll be the one the introduce you and I can stay on stage, if it makes you more comfortable.”

Quaxo frowned at Tugger’s grin. “Well, it would at least keep some of the eyes off of me.”

“Exactly! So you’ll do it?” Tugger asked.

Quaxo hesitated. “Well, what should my stage name be?”

“Hmm.  _ Oh, well I never, was there ever a cat as clever as…” _

“Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!” Quaxo exclaimed, eyes widening in a way they only did when performing a trick.

“That’s perfect,” Tugger complimented. “My dear Misto, you’ll be the second-best performer of the entire ball!”

Quaxo rolled his eyes. “I saw your performance last year, Tugger. It was hardly the best.”

“Oh? Did some other cat catch the Conjuring Cat’s eyes?” Tugger asked. “Do tell.”

“I find Jennyanydot’s mice quite charming,” Quaxo said, ignoring Tugger’s suggestive tone.

Tugger scoffed. “Well, I can assure you I’d prefer you over a pile of rats any day.”

“Be still my beating heart,” Quaxo replied sarcastically.

Tugger flashed a toothy smirk, one that just about any other cat would swoon at. He had discovered long ago that Quaxo was no ordinary cat.

\---

Tugger swished his tail back and forth, entertaining Etcetera as she swayed trying to catch it. He paid little mind to the kitten, gaze focused on Cassandra and Exotica chatting across the clearing. Tugger always preferred a sleek Queen, he had enough fluff for him and his partners combined. He was considering strutting over there in hopes of an entertaining night when Demeter settled beside him, Jemima at her heels. The two kittens immediately started playing with each other.

“Your brother tells me you’re performing with Quaxo at the ball,” Demeter said.

Tugger nodded, shifting his focus onto her. “Perhaps. We haven’t worked out the details.”

“He thinks it’s odd,” Demeter advised. “He knows you hate to share the spotlight.”

“Well, I’ll still do my own performance,” Tugger informed. “Quaxo has terrible stage fright, I don’t mind helping him out.”

Demeter stared silently at him for a moment. “I never thought you were one for friends.”

Tugger’s brows furrowed. “I have plenty of friends.”

“You have admirers. And mates,” Demeter replied. “Rum Tum Tugger doesn’t have friends that don’t fall into either category.”

Tugger wanted to argue, thought about all the cats he liked and, well, it was true every single one fell into the neat categories Demeter laid out, even if some admired him for different reasons. All but Quaxo. “It’s not my fault Quaxo is too quiet to voice his admirations for me.”

Demeter shook her head. “Everyone in the junkyard knows that cat barely tolerates your presence.”

Tugger thought that was a bit harsh. Quaxo didn’t seem to mind his company on his nightly escort. He even recently stopped trying to wave Tugger off, instead opting to only mildly grumble during the first five minutes of the journey. Considering it was a six-minute walk, Tugger thought it was practically as if the tuxedo cat was singing his praises for that last silent minute.

“And you’re not usually one to play with your food,” Demeter said, interrupting Tugger’s thoughts. “At least, not for this long.”

“Meaning?”

“Oh, c’mon,” Demeter rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying, if he’s not interested in you, just leave him alone.”

Tugger’s eyes widened. “I don’t — that’s not — you’re being ridiculous.”

Demeter frowned. “So, you’re not trying to woo him?”

“Of course not!” Tugger replied. “He’s my… He’s my  _ friend. _ ”

Demeter hummed. “I hardly believed Munk when he told me. Quaxo always seemed too shy for a performance at the ball, despite his talents. But, on my way over here I saw him practicing.”

“Practicing?” 

“I think so. Can’t think of any other reason he’d be dancing alone while making a sparkly mess.”

Tugger immediately wanted to go find him, after hearing he was alone, but he made himself stay put. Demeter seemed to have the wrong idea on the nature of Tugger and Quaxo’s relationship. It would be wise to correct her, lest she passes along her ideas to others.

Tugger sat stiffly, looking between the kittens at his feet, then over to the lounging queens he meant to flirt with moments ago, then back down at the kittens—

“He’s over there,” Demeter said, pointing to one of the junkyard’s corners.

“I see,” Tugger said, eyes fixed in the direction she pointed. The trash was piled far too high for Tugger to see the black and white cat, but he still tried. He resisted the urge to rush over there.

“Perhaps you should go practice with him,” Demeter suggested. “If you are performing together, that is.”

Tugger ignored the slight smile on Demeter’s lips in favor of standing with a nod. “It’d probably be for the best,” he said, finally giving in to his urges.

“He really is quite the dancer,” Demeter said as Tugger walked past her. “Good luck standing out while he’s on stage.”

Tugger didn’t reply, barely heard what she said. Etcetera didn’t follow him, thankfully caught up in whatever game she was playing with Jemima. His mind was too muddled by the need to see what Quaxo was getting up to all by himself. 

It didn’t take long to find him, in a clearing about the size of the Jellicle ball’s stage. Tugger froze when his eyes met Quaxo’s dancing form, spinning gracefully without a care in the world. His black fur was covered in glitter, making him stand out even more in the dim light. It seemed like he could spin forever without tiring.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” a voice spoke, causing Tugger to flinch. A looming orange cat had suddenly appeared at his side.

“Macavity!” Tugger growled, claws flexing as he moved toward the cat.

“Oh hush,” Macavity replied. “I’m not here for trouble. The ball is weeks away. And I’d hate it if you startled poor Quaxo, he seems to be having such fun.”

“You need to get out of here, now,” Tugger threatened, eyes narrowed at the fiend at his side.

“I will soon enough,” Macavity promised. “Just wanted to chat with my brother. Surely that isn’t too much to ask?”

“You can come talk to me anytime I’m out of the junkyard,” Tugger replied.

“You rarely leave your followers,” Macavity said with a smirk. “Besides, you don’t really care that I’m here, talking to you. You care that I’m so close to him.” He extended a paw in Quaxo’s direction.

Tugger bristled. “Why would I care about you being near Quaxo?”

Macavity tilted his head, menacing smirk widening. “Our brother’s attempts at keeping the Conjuring Cat a secret have failed, Rum. I know all about little Quaxo’s abilities.”

“Well, I doubt Quaxo would ever join the likes of you and your gang,” Tugger replied surely.

“Yes, I’ve heard he prefers solitude. But, Rum, every cat has their weakness.”

Tugger shook his head, eyes falling to Quaxo practicing his perfect jumps, legs stretched on either side of himself. “I doubt he does.”

Macavity laughed. “And I had such respect for you, over Old Munk. Now you’re a bigger softie than he is.”

Tugger bristled again. “You should get out of here before Old Munk finds you.” 

“Oh, he’s nearby actually. Keeping an eye on the lovely little magician.”

“He is?” Tugger asked looking around for any sign of the grey cat.

“Across the clearing. He can’t see us. He’s always got one eye on Quaxo. Especially when you’re near him.”

Tugger frowned, unsure if Macavity’s words held any truth.

“You don’t have to believe me, but it’s true. He worries you’re a bigger danger to Quaxo than myself.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Oh? Ridiculous that Munk might think you’re a bad influence? Might lead him astray? Might… break his heart?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Deny it all you want, brother, but I’ve never seen you stop and stare at any cat before,” Macavity said, then loudly kicked some junk lying about on the ground and disappeared without another word.

Quaxo turned at the sound, ears falling back until he spotted Tugger. “Oh, Tugger. You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Tugger replied, mind still whirring from the Mystery Cat’s troublesome words. “Do you mind if I join?” Quaxo shrugged and Tugger took it as an invitation, bounding into the clearing. 

Tugger worked out how he’d introduce the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees while Quaxo did his usual tricks, seeming too shy to practice his graceful dance in front of Tugger. 

Tugger wondered if he should warn Quaxo about Macavity, that the villain might be after him and his magic. But, his words were vague enough that Tugger wasn’t sure if there was a threat. Macavity could have been getting a rise out of Tugger.

Perhaps he ought to warn Munkustrap instead. Tugger felt uneasy at that thought, especially if Macavity really did see Munk watching Quaxo so often.

_ Especially when you’re near him. _

Tugger hated that his brother might be watching him right now, while they innocently practice for the ball. There was nothing to worry about, Munkustrap certainly had enough unwarranted worries on his plate.

“I think I’m gonna head home,” Quaxo said. It was dark now, only faint moonlight illuminating Quaxo’s white face and chest.

“Oh, right, let’s go,” Tugger said, walking over to join Quaxo. It was rare Quaxo let Tugger know he was leaving, usually sneaking out and leaving Tugger to rush after him. Tugger tested his luck even more, slinging an arm over Quaxo’s shoulders as they walked.

“Please,” Quaxo scoffed, shaking Tugger off.

Tugger smiled, giving Quaxo his needed space. They walked in complete silence for once. Tugger only spoke up when their paths were about to split off. “Quaxo?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re friends, yes?”

Quaxo nodded, “I suppose.”

“Suppose?”

“Fine, yes. We’re friends.”

“Good.”

Quaxo’s eyes narrowed. “Such a strange tom.”

“Would you like to practice tomorrow?” Tugger asked.

“Yes.”

“The same spot?”

Quaxo shook his head. “You’ll have to find me.” 

Tugger watched Quaxo hurry home, this time forcing himself to look away as he was worried his heart might try to escape his chest. And that was troublesome indeed. He’d best go see if Cassandra and Exotica were still lounging about.

\---

_ And you’re not usually one to play with your food. _

Oddly, it was Tugger’s conversation with Demeter that stuck in his head for far longer than Macavity’s words. He deemed the Mystery Cat a simple liar, as Tugger found no evidence of Munkustrap watching Quaxo and Tugger as they spent time together in the junkyard, whether they were practicing their routine or Tugger accompanied Quaxo on his walk home.

But Demeter was truthfully speaking her mind. She truly thought Tugger was playing some sort of long courting scheme to win over one of the only cats who didn’t worship the ground he walked on.

And the thought was ridiculous, as Tugger didn’t need the affections of Quaxo, the only cat who didn’t drool over him at the last Jellicle ball, who had talents that could amaze anyone, and who was one of the most graceful dancers Tugger had the pleasure of watching.

Quaxo was Tugger’s friend, and that was fine. Perfectly fine. Totally, completely, utterly fine.

“Say, Quaxo, why don’t you practice your dancing?” Tugger asked one evening after Quaxo made Tugger’s collar disappear, then reappear around Quaxo’s neck and back again.

“Oh,” Quaxo huffed. “I don’t think that’s necessary for the performance.”

“Of course it is! It would be even more magnificent than it already is.”

Quaxo scratched at his neck. “I guess a bit of practicing wouldn’t hurt.”

“Could I join in?” Tugger asked. 

“Sure,” Quaxo obliged. “Just… keep your exaggerated hip movements to your own performance please.”

Tugger chuckled. “No promises.”

Quaxo rolled his eyes, awkwardly looking about. Nervous about dancing in front of Tugger, it seemed.

“Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!” Tugger exclaimed, bowing in front of the tom. “May I have this dance?”

“It would be rude to say no to a gentleman,” Quaxo replied, grabbing Tugger’s paw. “But hips to yourself.”

Tugger laughed again before he hummed a simple waltz, setting the two in motion. One paw holding Quaxo’s, the other comfortably resting on Quaxo’s side. Tugger led Quaxo around the clearing, Quaxo occasionally directing him to spin or lift him rather dramatically. Tugger liked dipping Quaxo, hearing a little helpless sigh leave him as Tugger caught him just before he fell to the ground. Eventually, Quaxo broke free of Tugger, jumping and bounding about alone to the beat of Tugger’s tune. Tugger occasionally mimicked Quaxo’s movements, but he mostly watched.

It was a pleasant evening, one of the most pleasant in recent memory. Tugger found himself singing the same tune to himself after he walked Quaxo home, mind replaying all of Quaxo’s best moves. And if those best moves involved a lot of flexibility and a good view of Quaxo’s backside, well, Tugger would be the only one to ever know.

\---

Tugger straightened a bit when he saw his brother walking over to him, attempting to be casual but Tugger knew the look in Munkustrap’s eyes meant they were about to get into some sort of argument. Tugger mentally checked over the past few days, trying to think of any mischief he’d caused to anger his brother. Nothing came to mind, putting him further on edge. It was preferred to be prepared for a debate with Munkustrap.

“What’s up?” Tugger asked once his brother was in earshot. 

“You and Quaxo were… dancing? Last night?” Munkustrap responded with his own question.

Tugger froze, eye twitching as he forced himself to stay calm. “You were spying on us!”

Munkustrap jumped at the accusation. “What? No! The kittens told me.”

Tugger internally winced. Munkustrap's explanation made more sense than his premature conclusion. “Ah. Well, yes, we were practicing for our performance at the ball.”

Munkustrap’s eyes narrowed. “Did the kittens get an eyeful?”

Tugger scoffed dramatically. “Of course not. It was a silly little dance, we were hardly touching.”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him,” Munkustrap explained. “I thought, perhaps—”

“You thought wrong. Everlasting Cat, everyone has the wrong idea! Me and Quaxo are friends, nothing more. Whatever the kittens thought they saw, they didn’t,” Tugger said, a subtle growl creeping into his tone. He spun to walk away, but Munk caught him by the tail.

“Where are you going?” Munkustrap asked.

He was going to find Quaxo. It was nearly dark and he ought to be home soon. “Nowhere.”

“You should give him some space.”

“We’re not attached at the bloody hip!” Tugger shouted, meeting his brother’s eyes again. “I see him once or twice a day.”

“He doesn’t have any other friends, Tugger,” Munkustrap pointed out. “Other than his sister. He’s still young, still finding his place in the tribe. He doesn’t need you pushing him around all the time.”

“What are you talking about? He’s not a kit! And if I was bothering him so badly, he’d tell me!”

“And you’d ignore him.”

Tugger frowned, breaking eye contact. “No.”

“Yes, you would. You say you two aren’t involved now, I believe it. But, you convince him to let you walk him home, convince him to perform with you, I don’t think it’ll be long until you convince him to do some activities the kittens would be talking about for weeks.”

“I’m not bossing him around, Munk. I wouldn’t…”

“I know you think he’s blunt with you—”

“Sometimes he needs a little push, but I don’t force him to do anything. I can’t believe you would—”

“Tugger,” Munkustrap sighed. “I care about Quaxo too. I truly think it would be good for him.”

Tugger let out a frustrated breath. “I respect Quaxo. He’s my friend. But maybe, it would be a good idea to give him some space.”

Munkustrap nodded, an apologetic smile stretching onto his tired face. “It would be for the best… You two are truly not together?”

Tugger let out a cathartic laugh, relieving some of the tension in the air. “No.”

“Hmm. Well, we’ll see what happens at the ball,” Munkustrap said with a much lighter tone, almost amused at whatever he imagined might happen. “Goodnight, Tugger.”

“Night,” Tugger replied, waving to his brother as he wandered off to patrol the junkyard. He waited until Munk was out of eyesight before spinning around in the direction of Quaxo’s home. He hoped the Felix cat hadn’t been waiting for him.

He wasn’t, of course. He was making his way home on his own, through their usual path. Tugger wanted to join him but thought it best to follow Munk’s advice for at least a day or two. He kept his distance, trailing behind to make sure his friend made it home safely. If Quaxo noticed his presence, he didn’t say anything. Tugger watched him jump out of the junkyard, his stomach twisting with some unfilled need. It wasn’t the sort of need he could go seek Bombalurina for. Tugger swallowed.

Yes, a bit of distance was necessary. No matter how much it tortured Tugger.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! It will definitely encourage me to write more. And check out [my new tumblr!](https://catboysmeow.tumblr.com/) I'll be posting cats fanart and drabbles and such over there.


End file.
